Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
A 2D/3D-Animated adaptation of the Transformers franchise as well as a reboot of the Transformers movieverse. The film stars Karen Gillian, Boyd Holbrook, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Rinko Kikuchi, Jing Tian, Miyavi, Ving Rhames and Peter Cullen and Frank Welker reprising their roles of Optimus Prime and Megatron respectively. The film is directed by Jordan Vogt-Roberts and produced by Lionsgate. It was animated in a similar fashion to the 2017 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic movie using Toon Boom Harmony. The film is rated PG-13 for "extended sequences of sci-fi violence and action, mayhem and some language". Premise A team of air-force pilots led by Marissa Faireborn venture through a wormhole using experimental jets created through combining human and alien technology only to end up in the middle of a war between two shapeshifting alien robot factions: The noble Autobots led by Optimus Prime and the cruel Decepticons led by Megatron. With one of their own missing as a result of getting caught in the crossfire, Marissa and the Autobots must work together to flee the dying world of Cybertron and rescue their fellow soldier even if it means going behind enemy lines. Cast Humans Karen Gillian voices Marissa Faireborn, a tough as nails, Scottish-American Air Force pilot. Joseph Gordon-Levitt voices Spike Witwicky, Marissa's second-in-command and an expecting soon-to-be father. Brie Larson makes a cameo as Spike's pregnant wife, Carly. Rinko Kikuchi voices Miko Nadakai, a Japanese-American and sci-fi enthusiast. Jing Tian voices May Liu, a Chinese adrenaline junkie. Miyavi voices Kenji Nadakai, Miko's more responsible brother. Boyd Holbrook voices Kevin Arkeville, a Texan Air Force pilot whose Hybrid jet is shot down by an Autobot missile mistaking him for a Decepticon, causing him to get captured and brought to the Decepticon capital of Kaon as a prisoner. Ving Rhames voices Kyle "My Man" Mann, a quiet, sage-speaking African American pilot. Kelsey Grammar voices Harold "Harry" Attinger, Marissa's superior and mission control officer. Ernie Hudson voices William Fowler, Attinger's second in command. Autobots Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots as well as Ironhide, Optimus's weapon specialist. Johnny Yong Bosch voices Bumblebee, an Autobot scout. Sumalee Montano voices Arcee, a female Autobot. Kelly Hu voices Windblade, a female Autobot who turns into a VTOL-type jet. Greg Berger voices Grimlock, the brutish leader of the saurian Dinobots who turns into a mechanical T-Rex. Keith David voices Slug, Grimlock's second-in-command who turns into a mechanical Triceratops. Scott McNeil voices Slash, an honorable yet hot-headed Dinobot who turns into a mechanical Utahraptor. Phil LaMarr voices Jazz, Optimus's jive-talking second lieutenant. R. Lee Ermee voices Kup, an old Autobot who has seen countless battles in the Cybertronian War from its beginning. Jeffrey Combs voices Ratchet, the Autobot's cranky medical officer. Charlie Adler voices Silverbolt, the leader of the Aerialbots as well as their gestalt form Superion. Fred Tasticiore voices Metroplex, a colossal Autobot Titan whose alt-mode is Scramble City. Grey Griffin voices Sneer, a female Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Allosaurus. Mark Ryan voices Wheeljack, an Autobot scientist. Decepticons Frank Welker voices Megatron, the cruel leader of the Decepticons as well as Soundwave, the Decepticons' communications officer. Steve Blum voices Starscream, Megatron's conniving second-in-command. Corey Burton voices Shockwave, Megatron's lieutenant, scientist and interrogator. Robin Atkin Downes voices Flatline, a sociopath Decepticon medic. John DiMaggio voices Onslaught, the leader of the Combaticons as well as their gestalt, Bruticus Maximus, Brawl, a fellow Combaticon, and Scrapper, the leader of the Constructicons. Neil Ross voices Devastator, the gestalt form of the Constructicons. Sab Shimono voices Bludgeon, a cold and calculating Decepticon samurai. David Kaye voices Hardshell, a rhinoceros beetle-like Insecticon who uses mind-controlling cerebral shells. Fred Willard voices Swindle, a smooth-talking, arms-dealing Combaticon. Eric Bauza voices Pseudo, a Decepticon Shifter. Category:Transformers series Category:Reboots Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Live-Action Films based on toys Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Films Category:IMAX films Category:War films Category:Films based on Hasbro toys Category:Hasbro